


the great ball

by colorful_life



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball, Birthday, F/M, Love, Romance, Royalty, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorful_life/pseuds/colorful_life
Summary: On her 21st birthday there was thrown a ball, bigger than any he had seen. And he had seen a lot, he had been serving at each.On her 21st birthday, she realized she was in love with him, that she had loved him for a long time.On her 21st birthday he told her, what he had hidden for the most part of his young life. He told her, how much he loved her.On her 21st birthday she decided she wanted to marry him.She wanted him, and she would do anything, free him, so she could marry him!





	1. dancing?

He stood at the side of the dancefloor, where a slave like him was supposed to be, holding out a plate with champagne for passing people to grab. His blond hair fell into his eyes as he bowed his head to show his submissiveness towards the Lords and Ladies, who were either dancing, chatting or just sitting at their tables. 

Who he tried to show it to the most, was the one, this ball was thrown for. A birthdayball for the princess to choose a man, she wanted to make her king and the new leader of Theire country.  
Therefor, the great hall has been decorated and a big orchestra was playing a few classical melodies, to which a few of the guests were dancing.  
Almost all young men, who were acceptable to be a suitable husband, had followed the kings invitation and were now here, trying to get the young heir's attention. 

The young slave was paying attention only towards the stunning looking girl, who would turn twenty one, when the clock bell rang twelve times. The thought alone, that she's in the same room as him, made the boy feel dizzy and he'd been trying for months now, to fight this feeling.  
But it wouldn't work.  
It wasn't right for him, what he thought, or what he dreamed about, because it all happened to form around the young princess, whose brown eyes were burned into his mind. 

The long black curls, that usually fell over her back and framed her today slightly with make-up covered face, were braided and put up together, fixed with a lot of hairclamps.  
She, the princess, was wearing a stunning dark red gown, which had gems placed all along the corset.  
It had to be really expensive from what it looked like and alone the diamonds, that were rowed on it, were more, than the young man knew in numbers.

He thought she was beautiful, even without all the make-up. He may have seen her closely just a few times in the now almost twenty years he was serving at the castle, even if he was her own slave, but he was sure about this one thought, and that it was damn cute that her high only reached his shoulders.

The slave, who himself was really tall by the way, had green eyes, which matched great with his plump, slightly pink lips, and was wearing just a simple, not so white anymore, button up shirt and black old jeans. Those were for the formal events, King Leo, his master, wanted him to serve at. Normally there would be old rags hanging from his body, showing off his rank to everyone.

At the moment his thoughts had wandered off again, so the blond boy didn't realize, that he'd been spoken to. He heared that his name had been said again, in a questioning tone, so he lifted his head slightly and turned towards where the voice came from.

When he realized, who it belonged to, he sunk in a deep bow, knowing, that he had sort of disobeyed his master's youngest daughter.  
She had blond hair and blue eyes, just like her mother and was wearing a green dress, that matched her not to pale skin.  
"Forgive me, Young Mistress. I didn't hear you." He had his eyes trained on the floor, right in front of her dress, making sure that he won't look up, what he wasn't allowed to do anyway. But he was begging for her to have mercy and it wouldn't do good for him if he made that mistake now. 

The girl, she had to be seven years old, just smiled at the title. Only he would call her that, instead of the normal "Your Highness", "Princess" or "Lady". The last one always made her feel old.  
But as "Young Mistress" only he was allowed to adress to her. He made it up, because he thought that she looked just like her sister, his mistress, when she'd been her age.

"I want to dance, Mikey, but no one here wants to. Would you do it?" Her voice was sad and it broke his heart to hear it. But as much as he'd love to do her the favour, he wasn't allowed to leave this place. And if someone spotted him, a mere slave, with the kings youngest daughter, something would happen, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what it would be.

"Youn-" He gulped. He had to use the formal terms now, someone could listen, so he corrected himself quickly. "Your Highness. I am not allowed to leave this place."  
The little girl had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall, which he didn't see, due to the bow, but he could hear it in her voice.  
"We can dance here. Please Mikey, I just want to dance one time tonight."  
The slave felt bad, he didn't want her to cry so he stood up, took her little hands in his big ones and looked at her.  
"No, Young Mistress, please don't cry. I... If it's your wish, I will obey." He nodded his head in a bow, before he began to swirl her around to the melodies. "Oh thank you, Mikey! You're the best!"  
Princess Emily, giggled and laughed, clearly having fun now. 

A few guests noticed the noices and were looking around for their reason. 

A prince from a neigbouring country found them, and luckiely for Michael, he knew them and wouldn't report him. But what he did, was telling the twenty year old Princess, who had been his best friend since they were babies. Thats the reason he knew the slaveboy: They grew up together. 

All of them: Michael, his mistress and the prince, whose name's Dennis, knew their ranks, but only Michael acted the way it was expected from him. He would submit every time one of the other two was in the same room, even when he directly was asked to decide. The slave would never knowingly do anything that possibly could hurt, displease or offend his Mistress.

"Sorry, for interrupting your dance, but Jenny, can I borrow you for a moment?" As soon as the prince spotted his best friend, and saw that she almost seemed disgusted by her dancepartner, he went to rescue the girl and get her to Michael. Dennis thought that it was the opportunity for her, to dance with her crush.  
The young man, Jenny was dancing with, looked displeased and angry. He was about to snap at the disturber but the princess beat him to that.  
"Yes, Den, of course. I'll excuse myself" she nodded towarts the other boy and left as he bowed towards her.

"So what's up?" She looked at the also blond haired boy next to her.  
"Your sister was able to get your loverboy to dance." He grinned at her and turned around when he noticed that Jenny had stopped.  
Her mind was running. What did her slave think, this was dangerous. If anyone saw him his life could be over. She had to talk to them - both.

When the young royals got to the two dancers, a little crowd had built around of them.  
This didn't go by the slaves attention, so he had lowered the speed, he was swirling the little princess around with, a bit.  
Whispers went through the watching people, who seemed to enjoy the little show. Jenny was glad about that. They wouldn't face too much trouble, till now at least.  
"Emily, Michael. What are you doing there?"  
As soon as the dancing pair heared the question, they broke apart. Michael made sure, that the princess won't fall, before he sunk onto his knees in a low bow towards his mistress, not saying a word. His eyes had widened and his head almost touched the floor, as a sign for submission and a silent plea for mercy. Something he really hoped the princess would show him, because he  did not even dare to imagine, what punishment his actions would mean.

"Jen, this is my fault. I made him dance with me." Emily felt panic rise in herself. She knew that Michael wasn't allowed to do what they did. And she also knew that he would get punished for it. Again tears threatened to fall from her eyes, as the little girl realized that she was the reason, that that would happen. "Please. Mikey just did what I wanted!"  
"Nevertheless did he disobey given orders, Emily, and therefor I will have to choose a punishment." The Princess turned towards her slave. "But first, I want to hear your version, Michael. I expect you to say the truth. Now lift your head and tell me."  
The slave did as he was told and was now kneeling there with his torso straightened, his hands folded in his lap. His head he held straight too, just with the exception of his eyes, which were trained towards the floor, like they're supposed to be.

"I left my place, Mistress. I disobeyed the order given to me, to acompany the young Princess. Her Highness wanted to dance, and she asked your slave because no one else would- I-I mean the Princess told me that no one would dance with her. She began to beg and- A Princess shouldn't have to beg, and surely not towards a slave."  
He lowered his head again to show that he had finished his version.

"Why did she have to, then?" A woman, who stood by a for a while now, asked.  
"Yes, tell me Michael, why did she have to beg?"  
"I was not allowed to leave the place I stood at, and that's what I told her, Mistress. Her Highness was about to cry and I didn't want to make her cry so I gave in. I know I deserve the punishment I'm going to recieve, for my disobeyance." His head fell onto his chest, so that he kneeled there, bowing and waiting for his punishment.

"Jen please he really did it because of me. He does not deserve to be punished." Jens younger sister cried now, not wanting the young man to get hurt, only because she had been so selfish and wanted to dance with him.

"So. Here's my desition. Michael, stand up!" The slave obeyed instantly.  
"You danced with my sister. To do that you had to leave your place, what you had been forbidden to do. You did it to not make her cry and you succeeded to cheer her up, as I could see myself. Though you disobeyed your master's order with that and therefor I demand as your punishment, that you will dance with me too. I know that you can dance because we tought you." She showed towards Dennis and herself. "And I want to do it now."  
Again whispers errupted, but no one dared to speak anything out loud.  
"Mistress I-" Michael was cut off, as he wanted to say that he was forbidden to dance. 

"You don't want that? Should I rather get a whip to punish you?" Jen knew, that he just ment to tell her that no slave was allowed to do what she demanded, but this was the only chance she had, to get him to dance with her. She cnew that she was selfush abd nothing near to fairness with this statement.

Michael was insecure. He never had expected the princess to choose as punishment, that he should a dance with her. Humilliation, starving or even the whipping he thought she would bring down on him for what he did, but never had he thought it would be something he had secretly been dreaming of for years now.  
But why she would choose that as his punishment, he didn't know. "Forgive me, Mistress. I-it's your desition. Mistress. I-if you think your slave deserves the whipping, o-of course you c-can choose it, Mistress." 

Jenny sighed, grabbed his arm and led him towards the middle of the dancefloor. The pairs that were dancing stopped as they saw their princess passing them with a slave.  
The young woman stopped and turned towards her slave. She gave permission and waited, untill his right hand was placed at her hip and that he made the first step. Even though his head was bowed the whole time, he still was taller than her. 

She could see that he was unsure what he should do now, so she again gave him permission to lead the dance by nodding and squeezing his shoulder. "Go on."  
He bowed his head deeper, to show that he understood, and dared to make the first step. He didn't want to disappoint or disobey his mistress again tonight. 

"Michael listen. I'm not mad or anything. But I had to make up a punishment because of your actions. And I have to admit, I wanted to somehow dance with you tonight and this was my opportunity to do it. Sorry if I shocked you or something." Michael spon her around, before he made sure that she won't fall.  
"Why would you want to dance with your slave, Mistress? In public, I mean, isn't that too embarrassing?" Michael stopped in his track, when he finished his sentence and bowed his head deeper. Again. "Forgive me, your Highness, I had no right."

Jenny brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it. The slave had to resist the urge to lean into his mistress' touch. It wouldn't end well for him, if someone saw.  
"It's Ok. And no, it's not embarrassing, Michael. I'm enjoying every second. You're one of the few people, I can dance the best with." She smiled at him, as she lifted his head to look into his eyes.  
The blond boy was surprised by that action. He didn't move, not knowing how his princess expected him to react. They stared into each others eyes a few seconds before the slave bowed his head again. 

And like every day the main thought in his head was how beautiful his mistress was and how deeply he had fallen for her.  
The song ended but they didn't notice it. They kept dancing for three more and Michael even dared to look at Jenny at the last one. 

It was eleven thirty now, so there was only half an hour left, until Jenny would turn twenty one.  
As they broke apart, Michael immediadly froze on his spot and bowed. He had noticed, that there had built a circle of People around the dancefloor, while the pair had been dancing. They'd been the only ones left moving to the music, while almost everyone else in the room had stopped doing what they were doing and seemed to bee hypnotised by their Princess, who just had danced with her slave.  
Everyone was clapping.  
Even the queen had joined the crowd and was now walking towards them.  
"That was incredible, my dear."


	2. another dance?

As soon as he recognized her voice, Michael lowered himself to kneel on the floor, bowing towards his Mistress' mother - the reason, why he didn't see, that the Queen was smiling at him.

"Michael! Stand up, please. You have nothing to fear. Where did you learn to dance like that?"  
Insecurely, the slave obeyed and now stood in front of the two women, but then hesitated. He had no permission to speak. "You can tell her, Michael." 

"My Mistress and his Majesty Prince Dennis tought me, your Majesty. I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to."

Jenny watched the boy standing in front of her, wondering how her mother would react.  
In that moment the King came their direction and stopped right next to his wife. Everyone in the circle, except the other royals bowed towards their king, and also Michael, who didn't see his master come his way, senced that something was going on.  
As he saw someone standing in front of him in an expensive looking tux, he knew instantly who it was: His King and Master. His arms were crossed over his chest and his expression wasn't readable on his face.

Immediadly he bowed deeper, was on his knees again and tried to stay calm, as he didn't know, what the man's intentions were. The King could have him killed with just one word, without explaination, and that terrified him.  
"You are a slave. What are you doing here? Didn't I give order for all slaves to serve?" Michael bowed deeper when Leo continued. "I surely did not tell them to dance with my daughters! So why do you think, you could just ignore my words?"

"I am sorry, Master. There is no excuse, Master." Michael was sure, that his disobeyance and the dance with his mistress would end in a punishment. One, he never had to face before.  
Again, due to his bowed head, he couldn't see the smile on his opponents face. Leo was just testing the slave's reaction.  
"Look at me, Michael." A shocked impression was seen on the slave's face, as he heared his name. He never would've thought, hat his master knew him by name. The blond boy expected to be called only by 'slave', or just 'boy', like the king did to almost all other slaves.  
"Yes, I know your name. Had to hear it like hundreds of times alone in the last two weeks. Don't worry, No bad things."

Leo saw how hard the young man in front of him tried to stay calm as he looked up towards his master, so he spoke again.  
"I have to admit, that you're a good dancer. And if I understood right, Dennis and Jen tought you?" He turned around and watched the prince and princess, who stood behind the king and looked at each other. "Dad yes, we did. I-"  
The brown haired girl was cut off by her best friend.  
"To teach him was my idea, King Leo. I thought it would be fun to teach someone who had never danced before." The man nodded and turned to the still kneeling slave again.  
"You can stand up, boy. I know, why you left your place a an hour ago, and you have my respect for your desition to not get your princess involved when I asked you why you did it. Even if I have to say that it was a dump desition."  
"I would have faced punishment either way, Master. I would never blame her Highness for a mistake or a misbehaviour of mine." Michaels voice was barely above a whisper, as he said that.

"You are a good man, young slave. As I said, I know what intentions you had, when Emily got you to dance with her. I watched you, and I was pleased with your desition. Emily was about to cry and you made her laugh when you decided to leave your place. I won't punish you for that."  
"Thank you, Master."

Jen, who had held her breath, sighed, glad that her father said that. Her attention went back to him when he spoke again. "But, I want to know, what the dance with your mistress was about. As much as I saw, Dennis led her to you. So, boy, I am listening."  
The crowd, which stood silent till now, began to whisper and this made Jen nervous. "Father-"  
"No, Jennifer. I want to hear that from your slave." "But-"  
"No! Now tell me, Michael." That his Master used his name, frightened the blonde and it took him several seconds to find his words. His fear could have been seen in his eyes, if his head wouldn't have been bent again. "My mistress chose it as a punishment, for... for disobeying, when I left my place, Master."

The king nodded and turned towards his daughter.  
"You could've just asked him to dance, Jen. There was no need to scare this poor boy by demanding a punishment." The king looked amused and almost laughed when he told his daughter.  
"But dad, you ordered for them to serve. And... I didn't think you would have allowed him to dance with me." Jen looked on the floor, feeling sad, as she said the last sentence.  
Leo nodded. "If I'd follow the usual way, I wouldn't, you're right. But after you mentioned him in almost every sentence for a few weeks now, I decided to observe your and his behaviour."

Michael sunk more into himself when he heared what his master said. He didn't realize, that the king just said, that his mistress had talked about him a lot.  
A slave must have done something unforgiveable, if his master decided to watch him or order someone to watch him. And that was the only thing he thought about.  
His fear was immense now but he wouldn't show it. Michael was about to dare to speak, when suddenly he heared the bells. 

It had to be midnight! 

"Well, seems like we will talk about that later. First now, Happy Birthday Jen!" Michael was relieved when he heared the king's words.  
While all the other guests rushed towards the young heir, the slave remained where he was. He didn't have permission to move anyway. It wasnt long, till he heared a quiet voice, belonging to Emely.  
"Mikey? Would you dance with me one more time? I really had fun earlier."  
Still bowing, the blonde turned towards the seven year old girl.  
"You have to ask your Father, or my mistress, but, isn't it already time for you to go to bed, your Highness?" he got to her eye level, so they could comunicate easier.  
The princess let out a long jawn, but still denied to be tired. "Nope. Wait here, I'll ask dad!"  
The young man just nooded, stood up and stayed where he was. He would congratulate Jen later then, when the ball's over.

A few munutes later Emily was back, took his arm and befan draging him back to where they danced tve first time today.  
"They said yes, Michael! Well just to one dance, then I have to go to bed."

And when the music started again, the youngest Princess laid her hands in Michaels and followed his steps. Again he twirled her aroubd and agai  everyone who listebed could hear Emilys laughter. They started the next and her last dance of tonights ball even though the young girl couldn't even keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds. 

Jen was relieved that Michael wouldn't be punished, but she would have to explain herself to him now, about her talking about him all the time. This thought scarred her. What if he didn't feel like her? She would emberrass herself in front of him. 

The young heir grabbed Dennis' arm and dragged him outside, into one of the many rooms their castle had next to the great hall. It was a small room; which today was used as a wardrobe for the many guests. 

"Well if you wanted a make out session, you'd just have to ask..." He grinned, because he knew that she just wanted to talk, but he saw her face, and the emotions it showed. Jen had never been good in masking her feelings.

"Den!" The Princess giggled and slaped his biceps, but was serious again after a few seconds. "You have to help me! I'm afraid to tell Michael. What if he laughs at what I want to tell him?"

The Prince just laughed. He knew exactly what Jennifer ment. After all, she couldn't hide her feelings well. "Jen, you don't really think that, do you? You know him better. He wouldn't dare to do that. And believe me, he has to tell you something, too. Something that has to do with your part. But just let it surprise you... And don't worry, it's good news."  
"Wha-?" Jennys best friend just winked at her and turned. He had to talk to the blond slave.  
Dennis knew about the crush the two of his friends had on each other and he would help them to tell it today.  
Michael was still dancing with Emily, even though the young girl was really tired and almost fell asleep while dancing. 

As soon as the slave saw the prince standing in front of them, he stopped and bowed. Of course not without making sure that Emily stood save.  
"Sir."  
Dennis smiled. "You know that I offered you to call me 'Den', Mike. Anyway. I have to talk to you."  
Michael was aware of it, yes, but he was still bound to the formalities. After Dennis said the last part, he got nervous. What had the prince to talk to him about?  
"It's about Jen. I know something about you, and you don't have to deny it, because it's obvious anyway."  
The eyes in the older guys face grew wide, when he heared that. What did the prince mean? Did he..? No he couldn't know, he had been carefull with his secret.

"O-of course, Sir."

Dennis sighed. Every time Michael would adress him just as 'Sir'. "Then come. We can't discuss this here. Sorry, Em, but I have to kidnap him for a moment."  
"It's Ok, I'll wait here."  
Michael straightened up immediadly and followed the younger boy. It only was a year, but the prince looked much older than himself.

Michael was terrified. If the prince knew, what he'd been hiding, he would be in big trouble, because, a slave in love with his princess? Scandalous! He'd be lucky if he'd get out with his head still attached to his body.


	3. Someone knows!

When they reached the next room, The prince stopped appruptly and turned to the slave behind him.   
"Ok. As I said it's about Jen. I know you have a crush on her." Michaels eyes widened. How did he find out? "And don't deny it, because I saw how you behaved, when you thought no one looked. You watched her. You stared at her and sometimes you whispered something, but I never heared what. Anyway, I know how you feel about Jen and I think it's cute." 

Michael, who was on his knees, the moment Den's first sentences left his mouth, was in shock. Someone knew. He would be dead if Den told anyone - literally!   
With his fear clearly showing in his voice, he dared to speak, to beg, not thinking about the fact, that this could double his punishment.   
"Please Sir, you can't tell anyone. I'm begging you, your Majesty, please. This slave will do anything!" 

Den watched the person in front of him. He wanted to know how Michael would react if he went further. "Then give me one reason, why I shouldn't go out there and tell the whole room, how disrespectfull and what a disapointment you are? A slave with a crush on his mistress isn't a good slave, is he?"  
"I-" Michael thought of something he could say. It shocked him that Dennis showed a side of himself, Michael didn't know, a side that demanded devotion, a side that had Michael almost cowering on the floor.   
"Sir, y-you know me your whole live, I-I would never disrespect my Mistress, a-and, I swear, I-I won't start because of my feelings." He lowered his head deeper, his forehead touching the floor, and hoped that the prince in front of him wouldn't feel offended by what he just had said. 

"Yes, Michael, I know you my whole life. And this is, why I find it cute, as I said. I knew it would happen, you two seem as if you are made for each other." Dennis voice had softened, and he smiled at the kneeling figure in front of him. Michael was surprised, but didn't dare to look up. He didn't expect the change in the prince's voice. "Sir, forgive me if I sound rude, but how can you say that? I-I mean-" 

Dennis was currious, what the slave wold say. "Continue!"  
After taking a deep breath Michael spoke his thoughts with a warry voice. "I- I mean  I'm a slave, the... lowest rank in... in society. Someone like me would never be accepted next to the princess. I have to be lucky, if they don't kill me for... for such disrespect."

Michael took a deep breath. "She will soon take over masters throne and all his property, including his slaves. Including me. I just live to serve, I have been tought that my whole life, Sir. It would be an embarressment for her, if someone knew that a slave dared to fall in love with her."

Den felt bad for Michael. He knew how slaves were seen by the wealthier part of society.   
"Jen needs to talk to you later."  
He turned away and left the room.  
The kneeling boy was surprised. What would his mistress want? Surely it would be because of his disobeying before, the king had said that they would talk later. Now he was terrified.   
He told himself to calm down. The King had said he wouldn't get punished for the part where he danced with Emily, but the one, where his mistress was involved, there wasn't spoken anything. They had been interupted by the bell. 

Unsure he went back to the youngest princess, who had waited where they had danced. He found her sitting against the wall, slowly falling asleep more than before. He decided to lift her up bridal-style and went towards the thrones. The little girl in his arms wrapped hers around his neck and snuggled more into him, her head leaned against his soulder.   
When he reached his King and Queen he swallowed hard one time. 

They where standing at the side of Jen's throne, because he didn't dare to get closer towards the royal pair. He bowed as low as it was possible, carrying the princess, and spoke in a small voice. "Master? Mistress?" He adressed both, the King and the Queen, not knowing, how to get their attention otherwhise.  
He could hear a noice, that said him that someone moved. 

"What do yo- Oh" The at first unfriendly voice, that belonged to the king, changed, as he saw his daughter sleeping in the slaves arms. He could see, that the slave struggled keeping his balance while bowing and carrying someone the same time.  
"You can straighten up, boy. What happened to Emily?"  
Michael obeyed. "Thank you, Master. I found her leaning at a wall, falling asleep, Master, I-I wanted to ask," he had to swallow again. Standing in front of royalty wasn't anything near to relaxing to him. "...If I should tug her in, Sir."  
The King chuckled at that. "You know, Michael, you don't have to ad a title in every sentence." The slave just nodded. He indeed knew that. Then he heared the queens voice. "I'll have someone come here to do that, Mikey. Thank you. But if you could hold her for a while, till that person's here, that'd be great."  
Michael bowed his head a little more. "O-of course, your Majesty."

A few minutes later, Emily was laying in her bed. In the great hall, the king stood in front of his guests, wanting to anounce something.  
"Now, I will start the last dance round of tonight with my amazing wife, and Jennifer will pick someone who she wants to do the same with." He turned to her. "You can pick anyone you want, Jen."   
The princess got the hint and smiled. She made her way through the people, pretending to think hard on her desition. She knew exactly," who she wanted to share this dance with. She hadn't seen him for a while so she searched for him while wandering though the people.

Michael, who stood at his place again, had his head bowed so he didn't see his mistress slowly coming his way.   
"Michael? Would you?"   
The slave was as shocked as the first time she asked him to dance. He bowed deeper. Even if he wouldn't want to, he wouldn't have had a choice. If she wanted to dance with him he had to obey. "O-of course... Mistress."  
Jen took his hand in hers and led him next to her parents.

"Are you sure you want your last dance to be with him?" Her father asked and Michael got more nervous. The last dance. And she wasted it on him. The honor he was granted in that moment was imense.   
"Yes." The princess placed his hands on the right places, like the last time, because he still wouldn't touch her without direct order. He was tought that this ment punishment.

Again she gave him permission to move and as the first tone was played, both pairs started to dance. After a few seconds, Michael got a bit confidenter and led the dance entirely  himself.  
While they danced, the king and queen watched their daughter and her slave. They were proud of the boy, who managed to be as good as the king himself, when it came to dancing.   
"What do you think about this, darling?" The king asked his wife. "I think, Jen has found her king. She just has to set him free now." She smiled at her partner and continued to watch her daughter.

There had formed more pairs that were dancing now.  
It was the second of four songs, this last round would last, that had started then. Den had got himself a young man, he had been dancing a fiew times before today.   
The boy had black hair and was a bit taller than the prince himself, also he had more muscles. He lives near the castle, which had been built just a few miles from the border towards Den's kingdom and was a farmers son, who had been lucky enough to be invited.


	4. Lukas

"So tell me, Lukas, how exactly did it happen, that you got invited? You said you would have never been seen as suitable because you're one of the poorer people in this country. I'm curious now."  Dennis smiled at his partner, wanting to get to know him better.

Lukas chuckled. "Well, your Majesty, it was just luck. One day on the market, while I was selling products from our farm, an old man came by, that really looked disgusting, even in my eyes. He had dirt all over his body and smelled and acted like he was drunk."   
The young farmer couldn't help the expression on his face when he thought back to when he had seen the man.   
"A young wealthy lady found her way into the town that day and the old man got to her and wouldn't go away. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her into an alley with him. The maid, she had brought with her, screamed and cried for help so I ran to them and punched him. He must have been really drunk, because he fell immediadly. The invitation was her 'thank you'. She said, that her sister wouldn't go and gave it to me. I took it and looked at it, and when I wanted to give it back to her, she already had blended back into the crowd." 

Lukas smiled at the prince again. "That's the way I got the invitation. I just don't know, why they let me in. They could've just claimed me to be a thief and arrest me."

"But, if I may say so, your Majesty, I'm glad they let me in. Otherwhise I would have never met you." He blushed a bit and looked at his feet, somewhat embarrased to stand in front of the prince.  
Dennis placed his forehead on Lukas'. "Don't look down. It's cute when you blush. I am glad that you're here, too."

Meanwhile, Jen and Michael had gotten closer as it was a slow song that the orchestra was playing now. The third one of this last round.   
The princess had her armes wrapped around his neck while his were wrapped around her hips. He knew that he played with fire by doing that,  it wasn't supposed to happen. He was still a slave, but it felt so good that he didn't want it any other way. Michael would take every punishment his master could offer, he just was thankfull to every god that may exist, that he got the chance to hold the girl he loved since he had been a child in his armes, like he did just now. Nothing could ruin this moment for him and the princess obviouly felt the same way. She felt save in his arms and enjoyed every second.

Because she was so small comparred to him, she had laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. It was so fast, she could even feel it on her cheek.

She was so caught in his heartbeat, that she didn't realize that they weren't dancing anymore and the music had stopped.   
Only her slave's quied "Mistress?" brought her back to reality.   
Jen opened her eyes, to see Michaels bowed head in front of her and that he had a smile on his face. "Thank you" he mouthed, so no one else could hear it.

The boy didn't move, knowing that all eyes were on them again, but he had taken his hands away from her hips immediadly.   
The dance was over, he wasn't allowed to hold her anymore.   
The Princess reached for his cheek, carressed it and placed a short, soft kiss there, before she left.  
She smiled and went to her parents, who had watched her action. The Queen smiled at her and also the King didn't look like he would kill the slave any moment. "He's sweet, isn't he?" Jen could hear her mother say, but just nodded, being too caught up in starring at the young slave that had caught her heart. He was still standing where they had been dancing, and starred at the floor, asking himself if this was real or if he was dreaming.   
The princess had kissed him! It didn't matter if it was on his cheek, but that she actually did it, to him, a slave, in front of all the guests! Those guests, that were still starring at him or Jen. Ge could hear the roumors starting in the crowd, but ignored them in fafour of listening to what the royal Family would say at the end of this dance.

"Well, I think, Jenny has found her future King today." Jens father spoke and as soon as Michael heared his voice he turned and kneeled on the floor. He thought that the chosen one wouldn't be pleased with what just had happened, so he bowed. Just in case. The Lord that would be chosen would surely be furrious that a slave got the last dance. He readied himself to get yelled at or even beaten, and as it would be his future King and master, he would have to endure it without any chance that anyone would step in. 

However, everyone else's attention was on the current king and everyone was interrested in who the lucky one would be. 

Dennis and Lukas were standing next to the now twenty one years old princess, Lukas slightly bowing. He was standing next to royals after all.  
He had told Den where he lived and the young blonde had promised to visit him soon. They couldn't comunicate any other way than letters or the telephone of his parents, because Lukas couldn't afford an own smart phone yet. 

Even if Lukas was twenty-tree, like Michael was, he still lived with his parents to help on their farm. He will run it himself later, when his father and mother would be to old to do it.   
Lukas' parents didn't even have money to afford good machines so they had to do most of the work by hand. It was hard work.

Suddenly Jen spoke up and did something, no one expected. Well, except her parents and maybe Dennis.  
"Yes, I have chosen the one, I want as my husband. I know him for quite a time now and in the last month, I realized, that I really like him. Maybe more that I should." the princess smiled at the thought of her and Michael in the royal gardens or when they went to the market in the next village.

"Today I danced with him and I think I discovered a crush on him. But I will tell him personally, when we are alone. I thank all of you for coming to our ball and I hope you have enjoyed yourself." The crowd clapped quietly and the most of the guests left and got into their cars to drive home.   
Dennis would sleep at the castle and he asked Lukas, if he wanted to, too. 

Lukas was shocked. "P-Prince Dennis, I am hornored by your offer, but would my King allow that? I-I have not even been invited to the ball, let alone to sleep here. And- And I'm just a mere farmboy, I don't think their Majesties would want someone like me in their home."   
Den smiled.   
"We can ask them, Leo's a nice person, I bet he says yes. And Sonja is kind and loving to everyone!" The raven haired boy's eyes widened. Ask the King to sleep in his castle? That sounded insane. 

"Your Majesty wai-" The next moment Dennis dragged him towards the royal pair. They were talking to each other. Most likely about Jen and Michael.  
Lukas thought of his clothes. He wasn't wearing something fancier than the slave, his button up even had a small hole on the side, but he didn't have anything better. 

Suddenly he felt ashamed to stand in front of his king like this. He was embarressed, but before he could stop Den, they stood in front of the royal pair. Lukas bowed deeply, and waited, untill it was aknowleged.  
The queen saw them first and as she looked at them the king turned around, too.  
"Oh, hey Dennis. Wha- who are you?" Lukas got nervous. "My name is Lukas, y-your Majesty." He still was bowing, so he couldn't see the royals smiling at him.   
"Well, apperiantly you aren't a nobleman, Lukas. Mind to tell us who you are and how you got in?" 

Lukas' heart was beating fast now. His king will know, that a peasant was on his ball. "I-I live near the castle, my King. My parents have a small farm there. I..."

Leo nodded. "Go on." 

"I-I helped a Lady in the Market a-a few days ago, y-your Majesty. She-she said I should take it... I didn't steal it, My Lord, I swear!" Lukas panic increased while he explained and he hoped, that the monarch in front of him would belive him.

"Oh, you are the one Rose mentioned earlier, then. She'd told us how one of the marketieres saved her from being raped. We were really gratefull and I have to say that I wanted to know who it had been. She's my nice, after all."  
Lukas eyes went wide. He had been speaking to a royal, without recognizing it or showing proper respect.  
"You can stop bowing by the way, Lukas."   
Lukas did so. "Yes, your Majesty."

The man nodded. "So what do you two want?"  
"I wanted to ask if Lukas can sleep here too, King Leo." Dennis immediadly asked.   
"O-only if I'm no burden, Sir! I-I can go home, too."  
"Nonsence, boy, of course you can. I'll get someone to ready a room for you. It's too late to go home. I suppose you don't have a car to drive in?"

Ashamed Lukas bowed deeply, "N-no, my Lord. I..  Thank you, your Majesty." and straightened up, then he looked at Dennis. "You can come to mine till it's ready."  
They smiled at each other and left.


	5. I choose you, Michael!

When the two boys mentioned to go to bed, Jen felt her tiredness, too.  
"Michael, come here, please."  
The slave, who was still kneeling in the middle of the dancefloor, immediadly stood up and made his way though the remaining crowd, untill he stood in front of his mistress. "Your Highness?" he bowed.  
"I want to go to bed now, too. It's three AM already and I'm tired. You have to help me." Jen wanted to talk to him when they were in her chambers and she hoped, that when everything worked out he would sleep in her room.  
"Mistress, I'm a male. It wouldn't be apro-" "Just come with me, Michael." Jen cut him off and left.  
"Sorry, M-mistress. O-of course, Mistress." Holding his head bowed, he followed her into the long corridors. His mind raced, his Master would be furious with him. She came to a lift and Michael hurried to get it for her.  
After ten minutes they stood in front of her bed and Jen had shorts and a top in her hands. "Could you open my dress, please?" She stood in front  
of him holding her hair, so he could reach the zipper.

"Thank you, Michael. While I'm in the bathroom, I wan't you to wait here, we have to talk." The slave, who was tired now himself, nooded. He stood at a wall and the more minutes passed, he got more tired. The events of the evening were too much for him.

When Jen came back into her bedroom, she saw him sitting on the floor, his head was laying on his knees. The slave was sleeping. The princess had to smile. She went to him, kneeled next to the boy and watched him. He looked peacefull in his sleep, something she hadn't seen him in years. He always was tense and she knew, that he was afraid to make mistakes because of the punishment that was bound to follow.  
She had seen him go through many different types of them.

She decided not to wake him, who knows when he had had the last good sleep. The princess wrapped him in one of her blankets and laid down on her own bed. They would talk in the morning then.

A fiew hours later Michael woke. It was a good sleep, even if he had been sitting. The sun was now shining through the window and he could hear birds singing outside. He lifted his head and froze, when he realized that it wasn't his small room he was sitting in. Where he sat in, was a big room with two couches and a table in one corner, a really big TV was hanging on the wall, that was opposite of the bed. King sized. The walls were white with a few black stripes, some bigger than others. 

He knew exactly where he was.  
The dances he shared with the Princess, his misstress, came back on his mind and he had to smile. He had enjoyed every second of it, but knew it would be a one time thing. Michael remembered that the princess had demanded that he should help her getting ready for bed and that she disapeared into the bathroom. That was all. Didn't she say that she wanted to talk to him? 

His attention was on the bed, where he saw something, or someone, move. Jen!  
Suddenly he felt panic rush over him. He shouldn't be here, in her room, but it was to late now to leave. As fast as he could, he shifted onto his knees, struggeling with the blanked wrapped around him, and lowered his head. He expected her to scream or throw something - no, he thought again. She wouldn't scream, throw something maybe, but Jen never screamed. He shouldn't be here, this was all he could think about.

"Good morning, Michael." The Princess sat up and saw her slave kneeling in front of her. "You can stand up."  
The blonde did what she said. "Good morning, Mistress. Happy Birthday."  
He didn't notice that she stood in front of him at first, and when she suddenly hugged him, he tensed. "Thank you, Mikey."

Feeling her skin because of that, the slave realized that Jen was just in her bra and underwear.  
He had to remind himself to not look at her, even if it was difficult. It would cost his life.  
He got nervous, pulled away and bowed.  
He knew, that this sight wasn't ment for his eyes, and even if the king was a nice man, he would kill him himself if he knew. 

Jen smiled. She had a plan and it worked well untill now. She was aware that she only wore next to nothing, but in front of the blond boy, she didn't even feel embarressed.  
She went to dress, and while she did, she talked to Michael.  
"When I came back in, yesterday, or a few hours ago, you already were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Changing into a Jeans and a basic-T-shirt, she glanced towards her slave.

"Forgive me, your Highness. I should have left before falling asleep here. It's been disrespectfull of me."

Jen was standing in front of her slave again when she had finished, smiling at his bowed body. "No, it's ok. It was late and I can imagine how tired you must have been. But we couldn't talk yesterday, so I want to do it now."  
Michael just nodded.

"First I wanna thank you for dancing with me. I really enjoyed it." A smile appeared on her lips.  
"So what I wanted to talk about: Yesterday, before we went here, I said that I knew my chosen one for a while now, and that I really like him. You know him, too, Michael and I want to know your opinion."

"M-my opinion, Mistress?" The blond boy looked up, unsure, but bowed his head again after a second.  
"Yes, Michael. I chose someone, who I know will be there for me when I need him, because he had been in the past. He is good looking and has a sweet personality. He cares and thinks of others before himself."  
The slave's heart sunk with every word she said.  
He knew, that he never would have had a chance, but to hear her talk about someone else that way hurt - badly. 

Yes, he was jealous, and yes he knew it, but he couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't his to claim.  
"He... He sounds... perfect for you, Mistress." He managed to say, trying not to show how disappointed, how... broken, he was. 

Jen, smiled at that. Of course she saw his feelings, she always did. "Yes, Mikey, he is. There is only one problem about him" Her voice got sad as she continued watching him.  
He knew it was stupid, but there was hope again. When there was something she didn't like on her fiancè to be, it could be that she won't choose him.  
"May- May I ask, what it is, Mistress?"

"Well, He wouldn't look in my eyes, just somewhere lower. Also he doesn't call me by my name. Do you want to know, what he calls me?"  
"Yes Mistress, if- if you want, I-I mean."  
"Well, that's it, Michael. Mistress... That's what he calls me all the time. Where he looks at, is on the floor in front of my feet and he would kneel before me a good 3/4 of time." She smiled at him, as he slowly realized who she had just discribed.  
The blond boy sunk down, again, while his eyes were wide and he himself in a state of shock.

This can't be, why would his Mistress choose a slave over a nobleman or a prince even? For years he had dared to dreamed about this, imagined, hoped for the moment she would confess her love for him, but now, that she really did just that, he didn't know how to react. He even was afraid, what her next sentence would be.

"Yes, Michael, it's you. I choose you."


	6. dancing lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Den teach Michael how to dance.

"Hey Den, what shall we do until dinner? It's borring and I don't want to to play another one of your online games." Jennifer and Dennis were sitting in one of her chambers, not sure, how to spend this saturday.

"How about dancing? Your birthday's soon and I'm sure that your parents will throw a ball. It's your 21st after all. You'll be of age then."  
The young Princess cringed. "You'll be expected to dance flawless."

She didn't want to think about that. The thought that she would be expected to dance with every suitable man her age anoyed her and having to choose one of them as her husband was the worst.  
She already knew one person she deemed worthy of beeing and ruling the country with her. She just had to find out, how he felt. The princess had decided to keep her affections a secret and the first time she didn't even tell Den.  
"Hey! My dancing is flawless. I-"  
She interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That has to be Michael. I sent him to get something to drink before you cane. Took him long enough, it's been almost half an hour since you arrived."

"Come in!"

The door opened and the blond boy came in with his head bowed. He knew Dennis and that the young monarch was friendly, though he was afraid. He knew him for a few years now but hadn't met him often, for he had been working every time he visited. Only few of his duties were in the princess' presence.

The young slave stopped after taking only a few steps into the room. His hands were shaking while he held the two bottles and glasses he fetched from the castle's kitchen.  
His heartrate increased he knew he took far to long to bring them their drinks, punishment would be unavoidable.  
"I'm sorry. I- I know I'm late. I-" even his voice was shaking while he thought about what the young Prince and his mistress would think.

"It's OK, Michael. But what took you so long?" Jenny was curious. She knew that he normaly needed half the time for the way.  
"It was my fault, Mistress. Please don't punish her. Please she doesn't deserve it." The oldest sunk on his knees, begging.  
"Don't punish who, Michael. Tell me what happened."

"I-I was about to leave the kitchen, M-mistress, a-and i ran into one of the kitchen helps. It c-caused the eggs she carried to fall to the floor. I... I offered to help her cleaning up. Please it's not her fault. I... I will take both punishments." He kept still while explaining, careful not to look up. Even though he wanted to see her reaction, he did not dare.  
Not alone the Princess, his mistress, frightened him at the moment, but also her friend. Michael didn't know if the visiting royal would demand harsher treatment for making him wait for something to drink.

"No michael. You helped someone who would be in trouble if you hadn't. It was the right thing. Don't you think so, Jen?" It was Prince Dan whose voice he heared and the second he heared his mistress agree, he bowed deeper, showing and voicing his thanks.

After the three of them drank, Michael had been allowed to as well, he retreated to a corner of her room.  
"So, dancing it is?" Jen nodded. "Michael, get the Music box."  
"Yes, Sir." The slave bowed and went towards one of the shelves. He got a grey box and it automaticly connected with Jen's smartphone.

"What first? The waltz?" As an answer, Dennis placed his hand in hers and pulled her towards his body.  
Michael glanced longingly towards the pair.  
He knew he would never be a person the princess would consider as someone to dance with. Why would she? He was a slave not a noble.  
But, oh, how he loved her. Since the day he came here he had known that he had fallen for her. He longed to look into her eyes, to touch her soft skin and to feel her lips on his, this would be-

With a quiet grunt he shook his head. No. He couldn't allow this thought to spin around his head any longer. This could be dangerous.

"Michael?" Her voice was like heaven to him, he would recognize it everywhere and even when he was lost in his own thoughts. He lifted his head slightly to gaze upon her to show that he would listen.  
But she sayed quied. Nothing left her mouth and the young man got nervous. Had he done something wrong again? He searched his mind for a reason to worry more than normaly about being punished.  
"M-mistress?"

Jen smiled, widely. "Den and I had an idea. Well Den had. What would you say if you could lern how to dance?"  
She stood in front of him and bounced on her feet.  
"Wha- M-Mistress?" Michael was shocked, what did his princess mean? He's one of the castles servants, he had no use nor permission to learn how to dance.

"Jen and I both know how to dance and it gets borring to dance with the same partner every time, so I thought it would be funny if someone other would dance with Jenny. And since you are the only other person in our little circle, I thought you would be a great student. I know you don't know anything about dancing yet, but i would love to teach you!"

"M-My L-l-lord! I-i couldn't.... I- It would be disrespectfull! Slaves aren't supposed... we aren't allowed to even touch someone higher, l-let allone the p-princess! I-I know there would be harsh punishments when one dared to breake those rules!" The blonde was about to kneel again, his head had been bowed the whole speach and his voice held a tiny bit of sadness, shock and fear.

Jennifer senced it all. She had to intervere, if she didn't want him to sink more into this thoughts.  
The young heir wanted to dance with the blond young man and she more and more loved Den's suggestion.  
"Come on, Mikey. I grant you permission to touch me when we dance and I won't punish you."

Michael was unsure. The princess hadn't voiced a command or an order. Would she really offer him a choice? As his mistress she could just order him to do anything she wanted.  
"Is... Is this an order, Mistress?" He stared at her feet, knowing his place and how to act like it.

"No, Michael. I won't force you to, but I'd like to dance with you."  
The slave knew he didn't have a choice. The princess had told him what she wanted and he had to do so.  
"Yes Mistress, as you wish." He bowed deep at his waist.  
Jennifer took him by his hand and encouraged him to come with her.  
"It's OK, Mikey, We can stop any time you want."

Michael nodded. He wasn't sure what would happen but he knew, that the princess had to hear his heartbeat as it beat so fast.

"Awsome. You'll do great! Now, put your left hand in Jen's and your right one on her left shoulder." Dennis ignorred that the slave stared at the floor the whole time, when he instructed him how to set his hands.  
Unfortunately, Michael would 't move his hands anywhere near her.  
Whispered words came out of his mouth and Jennifer believed that it was something like "Forgive me."

"You can touch me, Michael."

The slave swallowed hard. It took all his courage to do what they told him and he couldn't believe that he really dared it. If the king saw him now he would loose one of his hands, if not his head. Not only would he be charged on disrespect or disobeying, but for touching a royal. If she had wanted it wouldn't matter.

"Good, now move your right foot forward. Yes thats right now the other to the left. Good. Last you bring your right foot to the left." Den's instructions were simple, but it was difficult for Michael.  
"Yes, you're a natural, Michael. Now you have to take control. Pull Jenny with you when you take the steps."  
This shocked the slave. He couldn't take control. It wouldn't be right.  
"Mikey? The man will lead while dancing. It's OK."  
The older blonde still was unsure. "B-But Mistress...A slave's not supposed to-"

"Yes Michael, and I am not supposed to rule when my father's still alive. Don't worry too much about it." The Slave bowed his head deeper, trying to apollogise while his hands were held by the young woman in front of him. Dennis father had pased the crown to his son, for he wanted him to learn what it ment to rule a kingdom, He acted as a advisor when Dennis needed help.

"Now, one more time. right, left, right. again! right, left and right! Thats it." Michael could hear pride in the Princes voice. Again he bowed his head deeper. "Thank you, Sir."

They would dance a few more times when they had the chance and Michael was tought how to spin Jennifer around and how to dance some other dances.


	7. I love you, Mikey!

"But- Your Highness, I-I'm a- I-I'm your slave. W-weren't you supposed to choose someone worthy? A-a prince o-or a nobleman?" The slave was currious. Why would his Mistress, the fucking princess, want and choose him as her fiancè and future husband? It didn't make sence to him and his mind was racing with the new information, she just told him.

"I can choose whomever I want, Michael." It came sharper than Jennifer ment, and she regretted it immediadly after saying it. Jennifer knew what her sentance would trigger before she had finished.  
"As I said in the hall, I really like you, Mikey! But, please, stand up, now. And also look up."   
The first time in his life, Michael didn't obey immediadly. He stayed in his position, daring only to whisper. "Forgive me, Mistress." 

Jen sighed. "Michael, please. Just for once stand up, straight and without bowing." She took both of his hands in hers and pulled him towards herself to guide him to stand up. When he stood in front of her she gently took his chin and lifted his head, too. The shock he still was in was noticable in his eyes, what made the girl smile. "I know you were tought that behavior since you were a child, but please just look at and listen to me."   
His breathing was incredibly fast and he thought, that anything she would do now would serve as punishment, to remind him of his place.  
Michael lifted his head a little more and swallowed hard before nodding.

"Thank you."

"Yes, I chose you, but I can't force you. That's the reason I didn't tell anyone yesterday. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable in front of all the royals and-" She sighed, shaking her head. "-and my dad. I know you're afraid of your master, but he knows about my desition and as you saw yesterday, he isn't mad or anything."   
Jennifer smiled at the thought, that her father and her mother will be ok  with her dedition.

"To me he seemed pleased and I think he is happy for me, that I found someone I want to marry. The only question left, is if you want that.  
I don't even know how you feel or if you even want this and I am propably embarressing my self right now if you don't, an-" 

Michael had to smile. He thought it was cute how Jenny just rambled on.  
"Princess?" The princess' voice was quiet now, and she looked at her slave. "You... You're n-not embarrassing yourself, M-mistress. I'm hornored by your choise." A short deep nod later the slave was looking at her again. 

Jen was nervous, what did he mean with that? Of course she was. She told him that she was in love with him and didn't know if he felt the same. She didn't even ask! "What about you, Mikey. How do you feel... about-" Her eyes were on him as she said the last word. "...me?"

"The same. I feel the same way, Y-your Highness, but- but as your slave, I have no right to do so. I'm supposed to serve, not to f-fall in l-love with you. This would be disrespectfull." Michael again whispered his next sentance. "I didn't mean to disrespect you, Mistress." His head was bowed again, but Jen took the slaves chin and lifted it, just as she did before.  
"Michael. I don't feel disrespected. I- I am happy that you feel the same. And if you want to be my husband, I will set you free." 

The third time in not even twelve hours, the slave was shocked. He had been a slave his whole life, he didn't know any other way to live, so he didn't even dare to think about being set free.  
"F-free?" With wide eyes he looked at the princess.   
"I will ask my dad for your freedom, Michael, but please say yes and become my husband."  
"You... A-are you sure?"

Jen just nodded.  
"Yes, Michael. I want to marry you and if that's impossible because of our ranks then I will do anything to make it happen!" Jen starred into his eyes, before she felt his lips on hers.  
"Th- thank you, Mistress. I... I-I don't know what to say, I... Thank you." And as he was thought he kneeled down  in front if his mistress, pressing his head to the floor. The position a slave's supposed to be in, when he begs or thanks his master or mistress for anything.

A few breathtaking seconds later Jen made one step towards him and kneeled down in front of him and guided his head up, leaning her forehead on his. "I love you, Mikey."  
The slave was overwhelmed, but he thought about his master, Jennifers father. He would never allow a slave  to marry his daughter. He knew, that no one would accept a slave as their new king.    
"O-Of course I want to, Princess, but without permission from my master this won't be possible. And... W-what about your people? The... the Lords and Ladies, I mean, I.. I don't think they would follow a slave... or take orders from one. They look down on us, we...  we are nothing to them... Not even worth the dirt on their shoes... well except for when a master would sell one, of course." He couldn't hide his anger and the disgust he felt when he said his words and he knew that normally he would have to face a punishment he was sure he wouldn't survive, but he knew that Jennifer would just listen to him. After all, she had always wanted him to speak his mind.   
Jennifer lifted his head again so she could look into his dark green eyes.  
The slave was cought in hers and he was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful person he ever had laid eyes on.  
"Let's go, mum and dad will be waiting." The slave just noded. The Princess smiled as she was about to stand up and go towards her door.

"M-mistress?"

Jennifer turned to the young man and looked at him questioning. "Won't you dress in something... more?" Michael had a small smile on his lips, and his eyebrowes were raised slightly in a flash of courage.  
Looking down on herself, Jen understood and went towards her dressing room, that was conected with the bedroom.   
She changed into a short light dress, it was Summer and really hot outside after all, then walked to Michael and took her slave's hand.

"Now, we can go!"


	8. Michael's past

The whole ten minutes it took them to reach the dinning hall, she held his hand.   
Almost every person passing, the most of them were servants, smiled at them and some even winked at Michael.

In front of the big door leading to the big room which was filled with a big table and more then ten chairs on each of the long sides, they waited. On the walls were portraits of the former King and Queen. Jens Grandparents. Once Jen would take the throne, these pictures would be changed, so it would be her parents' pictures hanging there.   
"Relax, they will accept it, I know they will." 

The young woman could imagine, how Michael must feel. A slave that dared to walk into a room, stand in front of his king, and asking for his daughters hand in marriage. That doesn't happen every day.  
The blonde looked at her, returned her smile and nodded. "Let's go"

His hand gripped hers tightly but knowing how nervous he was, and understanding it, Jen didn't complain. Instead she returned it and they walked side by side towards   
the table. There sat her family: Her mother, her father and Emily. They had started eating, not expecting Jennifer to be awake so early.

"Good Morning mum, dad!" She smiled. "Hey Em, did you dream anything exciting?" All three people turned to her. "Yes, but if I tell, it won't come true." Jen smiled at that.

Michael instinctively wanted to blend in with the backround, but Jens grip on him was stronger. "Stay, please."  
The slave stopped his effords and just bowed his head deeper now. His hands were shaking and he was thankful, that Jen was holding one of them. It took away a bit of his nervousness.

"Jen, you're awake? I didn't expect you before 11:00 AM." The Queen smiled as she saw the linked hands in front of her, but decided against commenting about it.   
"Yes mum, I had to talk to someone as soon as possible." She looked at Michael and smiled at him.  
"Oh, so you talked to your chosen one? You mentioned that you knew him some time and of what you said, it must be someone who lifes in this castle." Her mum knew, who Jens 'cosen one' was. She had known even before her daughter knew how she felt. Michaels feelings weren't a surprise to her either. The queen had watched him and every movement of him had told her how he felt. 

The slave swallowed. He had no idea how his masters would react to this. In his mind, alone that he walked alongside his mistress and that he was holding her hand were punishable. Added, that what he and Jen wanted to tell them was even worse, he excpected to be thrown into the dungeons and having to go through worse.

"Yes mum, I did. That's what I wanted to talk to you about at breakfast." In the meantime, Jen had reached her seat, Michaels hand still in hers. "Come Michael, sit next to me."   
Michaels expression said everything: whide eyes and his lips were parted as if he wanted to protest. But he didn't. As her slave, he had to do what she said. Because that's what he still was, nothing more.   
"A- am I allowed, Your Majesties?" He just whispered his question, because this was a difficult situation. He wasn't allowed to sit on furniture without his masters permission. Sure, Jen had invited him to sit down, but as her parents were in the same room, they had to allow him, too.   
The king nodded. "Go on, Michael. You can sit down." 

The slave's body was tense and his head was still bent. His arms he had folded in his lap. His King knowing, and using, his name frightened him even more in this situation. "Th-Thank you, M-Master."

"Mum, Dad, Em. You all know Michael. I... Yesterday you saw that I danced with him and I think you saw, that I feel comfortable, when he's with me. When I told everyone, that I knew my chosen one a longe time now, and that I fell in love with this person, I had someone special in mind. It was- It is Michael, who i want to marry."

The slave, still sitting next to Jenny, was even more nervous than before. He didn't notice, that everyone smiled at him and his Mistress. His eyes stayed on his hands on his lap, because he didn't dare to move. His mind was racing and instinctively he wanted to flee and hide. He didn't want to know what the royals would say. They could laugh at him and then send him to the dungeon in his humilliation. Or torture him for what he dared. All nightmares he ever had had wouldn't nearly meet the punishment he was sure he would receive.

When no one answered for a few more seconds, he got to his feet, stepped away from the seat he had been sitting in as fast as he could and kneeled in front of his King and Queen.   
"I-I'm sorry, Master, Mistress. I know I'm not even close to being worthy of your daughter a-and I know, that I crossed a line with what just had happend. I- I know I deserve every punishment you choose." 

The blond boy remained where he was and waited. He didn't know, what to excpect, but surly he would receive a major whipping, a puplic one even, if not worse.  
"Michael..." Jen's voice was soft.

"You sure crossed a line by asking for my daughters hand in marriage, Michael." the king said, "And if you are worthy is another question, but to see if you are, lets simply test it. I think you and Jen can answer a few questions."  
Michael hesitated, but nooded. He had no other choice anyway.  
Jen was concerned. Not for herself, but for her lover. She hated to see him cower like that.   
The princess knew of his fear of punishment and swore to keep him from having to face one.

"Good. First question. Do you know when, how and why you're here and became what you are, boy?" The king wanted to see what the slave knew about his past. He won't stand between them but he wanted the young boy to gain some sort selfworth. "Before you say anything, Stand up!"

"I- I don't know much, M-Master. I-I know that- that one o-of your Majestie's Lords brought me here, but not why, my Lord. I... Forgive me, Master, I-I don't know how old i've been then, b-but my mistress had been four at that time, I-I th-think."  
Michael was still cowering he hadn't heard the king's order for him to stand up. The question had been too distracting.  
"As I said before, you can stop cowering, boy."  
The young boy's head shot up for a moment, before he bowed it again. He obeyed and lifted himself from the floor, still starring at the floor though. 

"You are right, you were brought by a Lord. He had claimed you to be one of his slaves children and that you had stolen from him. He wanted for you to face the ultimate punishment for this." Michael sunk more in on himself when he heared that. Had he really stolen from his previous master? And why had the king not sentenced him to the demanded punishment?   
"I believe, you know what the ultimate punishment is, boy?"  
Michael nodded, nearly whispering his answer. "Y-yes Master."

"Tell me!"

"D-death, Master." 

"You are right. I had you work in the palace till I told your previous master, how I had decided on your future, or your punishment if you want to call it that. I sent someone to this Lord's manor to find out what had happened. I won't tell his name for he got his own punishment for that and so it's not nessesary.  
It seemed that his son had hidden a very precious item under the matrass you used to sleep on, so that he could see his father punish you. My men told me then, that he probably lost to you when you two played. Your previous master thought you had stolen it and wanted to see you dead. But he couldn't kill you without my consent, when he didn't want to break the law."

Michael was relieved to know that he wasn't a thief. He did not remember the reason why he had been brought to the palace so he was gratefull, that the king told him.  
"Unfortunately I couldn't find your parents back then."

"You were 6 - almost 7, Michael, two years older than Jen. I wanted you to stay, as a playmate for her. Later you acted as a servant fully out of your own." It was the queen, who said this sencence. And Michael was gratefull to hear her soothing voice.

"Now, next question. What do you think, does make a man worthy of the princess?"  
Michael tensed again. He didn't know why his Master wanted to know his opinion. He was a slave, it didn't matter what he thought.

"I-I don't know, master. I-I think whealth, Sir, a-and power. S-someone royal o-or from the upper side of society. A man who can read a-and write and knows many Languages or... or more numbers than how many finger he has.   
One who... who is able to give her e-everything she ever wanted, who... who is f-free-"  
Michaels voice got quieter with every word so that he was just about to whisper his last words.

Jen could see how ashamed Michael felt. She knew, what he ment with his last sentences.   
"No, Mikey, I think you are worthy. You know me the best! You helped me in every way possible, if I was crying and needed comfort or only asking for advices or your oppinion. And I don't care if you can read or speak two languages. I want someone who will treat me like there's no other, no better or prettier girl around and you have been doing that. With you I feel safe and... and loved!"

Michael couldn't fight the urge to look at her, he didn't care that his King and Queen had not given him permition. He had to see, to see her face, to see if she ment what she said, to see her loving gace that was fixed on him.   
"I love you, Michael! I think I have for a few month now."


	9. how he came here.

A seven year old michael was lying on a old sack of straw that he used as a matrass, when the door to the small room he slept in burst open and his master stormed in, his son in tow.

"You!" 

The young boy hurried to to his knees and lowered his head. He didn't know why his master came to his room or why he had been so angry. He was afraid that he had done something to anger him or his masters son. Not wanting to face another punishment Michael stayed as still as he could and waited for the man to speak.

"Where is it? Tell me, now!" The yell frightened Michael more and he couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes. "W-where is-is w-what, M-m-master?" the small voice of the kneeling kid was barely hearable. "Don't take me for a fool, slave! My ancestors sword obviously, dump boy!" 

Michael was confused. He had no clue what sword his master meant, and he hadn't taken anything else, too. When he lifted his head for a few seconds, he could see the other boy standing slightly behind his father. He was grinning and Michael knew that Nick, his masters son, had something to do with it. The slave boy was smart so he was sure that it must be so. 

He hadn't missed the look on the other's face when they had been playing and Michael had bested him. The looks that the slave had recieved would have killed him if this was possible.   
"I know you took it! Now give it back or you will face the consequences!"  
Michael winced. The loud voice got him out of his thoughts and the blond kid made himself even smaller. His master's anger was nothing he wanted to trigger. It always leads to punishments, one harsher and more painfull as the other.

"N-no, M-ma-aster! I-I promise!" Michael lowerd his head to touch the floor, hoping that this gesture would calm his master down.   
"Oh that we will see. Hold him, Nick. I will look here."

The young lord did as his father told him and grabbed Michael's hands forcefully. He once thought that he and this slave kid could be friends, they were at some point, but not for long. His father had thought him how to treat slaves and why he couldn't be friends with one. Since then he tried to please his father by beating Michael or humilliating him. He had been four, his father was his hero so he wouldn't question him.

Michael suffered under the other. He had been beaten so often only because Nick wasn't pleased with anything. Little did he know what he would do to him because of a lost play sword fight.  
They were seven both and only had swords made of wood, but that didn't matter here.

"So, you didn't take anything?" Michael knew, that his master must have found somethig. He could hear it in his voice.  
"N-No, Master." Being held by his former friend like this was painfull, even if he would have been able to break free easily. But he knew that it wouldn't be worth the concequences.

"Then tell me what I found under your matrass. Isn't this a sword? My sword? You lied to your master, slave! You-" Michael was in panic. He had not taken it. He would never steal from his master. He wouldn't dare!  
"N-No. P-please I d-did not. I-I wouldn't. I p-promise."   
Tears fell and the slave kid wished his parents would be here, would protect him, but he knew that his master must have done something to them.

Pain. That was all Michael felt then, not the cold or how afraight he was, after the older man backhanded him. Sobbing, Michael endured what was done to him.   
"Shut up! You dare to interrupt me? You disrespectful piece of filth! After stealing and lying to me, your master? I will teach you how to behave again!"   
Nick's father yelled at the poor child who didn't dare to make any noice, not wanting to anger his master more, crying silently.  
"No, that would be too good to you. You don't deserve to live after that... But to do that i have to get the king's permition... Doesn't matter, he will agree with me!" The lord was sure, that he was right and that he could see the small figure in front of him being punished like he deserved.

So it was no surprise for Michael, that he was bound and brought to the palace the following morning. Nick was there, too, but not so happy on the situation than yesterday. He had found it funny then, but guilt creeped up inside of him. He didn't want to kill the other boy, just see him suffer. 

As they arrived at the castle, they had to wait in front of the throne room untill they would be let in. The slave felt so tiny in this big castle and he was ashamed because his master had not only bound his hands, but put a rope arround his neck to use as a  leash.   
Humilliated he stared at his hands and prayed that it would be over soon.  
His fear had increased fast now and he was about to cry again, what made his master furious. He had been threatened and kicked a few times before they were called into the room.

Michael could feel the power that came form the royals in the room and it only added to his fear. One short fast glance at the king and the kid couldn't hold back anymore. He cried out loud and wasn't able to control his sobs anymore.   
His master got even more angrier and punched him in the back so he stumbled to his knees directly in front of the king. He was not strong enough to get up again with his bound hands.

"What does this mean old friend. Why do you bring a child here bound and frightened like this?"  
When he heared the king's deep voice, the blonde winced. He had never heared or seen the man before, but what his master had told him about their ruler scarred him to death.

"This filthy being stole from me! My ancestor's sword had disappeared and I have found it under this slave's matrass! He is disrespectfull and doesn't learn his place! I demand the ultimate punishment, your Majesty!"   
The Queen could be heared gasping and even some of the courties were shocked at this.   
The ultimate punishment, death, was a punishment only the worst of the worst were sentenced to. 

"What? Just because of theft I won't sentence someone to that. Much less a child. Tell me, kid, how old are you?"  
The crying boy froze. He had no idea what the king wanted for he had been caught in his panik attack.   
But before he would have been able to answer, he was kicked again. "Don't let the king wait you useless path-" 

"That's enough!" Loud boomed the kings voice through the room and Michael winced again. Until now, the stories his master had told him about the king were proved right, so the slave had every reason to be afraid.  
"I won't have anyone, if slave or not, be treated like that in front of me! Not when I am talking to them!"  
Nick nearly pissed himself and even his father steped back. "Of course, your Majesty, I'm sorry."

"Now, boy. Please tell me. Someone help him up!"  
The king's voice was softer again, but still it frightened small figure in front of him. He could hear the paniced sobes and gasps as one of the guards stepped to his side and grabbed his arms gently to guide the child to stand again.  
The boy wasn't brave enough to look up or to thank the king, even though he was supposed to.

The Queen stood up and stepped down the stages untill she was beside the slave. She knelt down and huged the boy. Sonja could feel the Kid stifften. "It's okay, little one. You are save, nothing will happen to you."  
This broke the boy's stupor and he hugged her back. 

The slave's master stood behind them, dumpfolded. He never would have thought that the queen would kneel down next to a slave, or hug one. "Your Majesty. Don't, you will get dirty."   
The queen looked up at the man, who stood there held a hand out towards her to help her up. She felt disgusted about him and what he would do to a child.  
"Don't tell me what to do, Lord Rengus! When I want to hug him then I will! I don't want to hear your voice again without being asked to speak!" The man could only nod when he wanted to obey the order from his queen. 

"So. What's your name, sweetheart?"  
The kid let go of the queen and looked at the floor again, just a little calmer than before. "Th-thank you. I-I'm M-Michael, m-m-mist-tress."   
"Oh no, sweetheart, you don't have to call me that."  
Sonja lifted his head, wiped his tears away with her thupms and smiled at him. His eyes were red and still full of fear.

"Hello, Michael, do you know how old you are sweetheart?" Ashamed Michael shook his head. No one had tought him any numbers or to write.  
"That's Ok, little one. How old is he?"  
her voice was hard again when she adressed his master.   
"Seven, your Majesty"  
"Two years older than Jen..." Only Michael heared this and inatantly wondered who Jen was.

"Did you take the sword, Michael? Don't be afraid, you are save with me."   
The blond kid shook his head. "N-no, M-mistress."   
The queen was sad that a seven year old boy acted this way. Children should be happy and playing.   
"Do you know how it got under your matrass?"  
Michael stared at her with big eyes and the queen and king both noticed the way Nick had hidden behind his father when she asked the question.  
Michael didn't know what to say. He knew that Nick had put the sword under his matrass, but he had no proof. If he would accuse his masters son like that he would get punished.  
He looked down again and shook his head. It was the only thing he could do.

"Young man, come to us please." Nick knew that it was directed to him and unsure and a bit afraid he did as he was told.   
"Y-yes? Y-your majesty?"  
"Do you want to tell us something?" Nick's father was furious."Your Majesty, with all due respekt. My son would never!"

"I thought my wife told you to stay silent, Lord Rengus! It's your son who was asked this question not you!" Even the king lost his temper now with his Lord and seeing the man bow calmed him a bit.   
"Now, Nicolas. If there's something to tell, please do so."

"I... I hid the sword under your matrass, Mikey. I'm sorry. But dad told me to treat you so and when we played and you were better I was sad and angry and I... I'm sorry."

Michael hadn't heard that name in years. Since their friendship had ended. He nooded but had a tiny smile on his lips.  
"I never wanted that our friendship ended, but I wanted to please papa. Can... Can I hug you?"  
Michael looked at his master's son. He nooded because he wanted it to.

It was nice to have his friend back.  
"Missed you, Nick."

"So, I think it's time to choose a punishment." The slave boy pulled away when he heared the king. That's it. He would die now. That's what he was brought here for, after all. "I think there is no reason to punish this boy. But he will stay here!"  
Michael was shocked, would he be free of his master?   
"But he disrespekted me! He... He lied to me! I demand punishment!"

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY, RENGUS!" The yell made Michael wince and even Nick, who was used to hia fathers outbursts was shocked.  
"I suggest you go now. I don't want to see you untill I have decided on a punishment. And as I said. The boy will stay. Tomorow I will send my men to your manor. Do what they say and let them see everything they ask for. The will report back to me!" 

"Nick if you want to stay you can stay too. You will be brought back then."  
Sonja smiled at the boys, who again were hugging each other.  
"Michael, you are free, I want you to be a companion for my daughter."


	10. Still a slave

The slave was shocked again, even if he had heared it before in her chambers. He couldn't believe, that the princess would fall in love with a slave and admit it in front of her family.

"I have my answer. Last question, Michael."  
When he heared his master's voice, the slave remembered where he was, and who it was he was looking at. Immediatly he bowed again, asking for forgiveness.

"Granted." 

"So, what about you? Do you love the Princess?"   
It was the Queen who voiced the Kings thoughts. She knew what her husband intended to find out with his little game.

Michael barely could fight the urge to get on his knees again. It was all so wrong to him. He shouldn't stand in front of his master and mistresses, he shouldn't be allowed to speak his mind or speak freely in general. And most importand, he should not confess his most sinfull crime, to be in love with the princess. But he knew that the King wanted an answer, an honest answer and that he had to give him exactly what he wanted. But he was scared. Every detail he had said this morning would get him in immense trouble if they were voiced on their own. Together, and with the addition of how the slave loved his mistress, they would at least lead to one if not more harsh punishments. 

"A slave is not a-allowed to fall in love with his mistress. E-especially the princess, M-my Lord." He could not disobey the order to stand, but he could lower his head more than he had. He knew he had not given the answer the king wanted, but his courage had failed him. The judging stares of the royals in front of him terrified him more than anything in this moment. 

Even if his master wouldn't have him killed after his confessions, he was sure that his last answer and the bound delay in obeying would end in exactly that. This day was the worst he could imagine and it wasn't even lunchtime.   
Eventually he would have to give the demanded answer but he would be thankfull for every second he would live longer.   
His thoughts were interrupted, when he heared a deep but somewhat caring voice. It was the King's, but he never had heared his master being like this other than to his family. 

"You are right, Michael, slaves aren't allowed, but as my lovely wife told you before, and what I myself have forgotten over the last years, you were no slave. I had turned you into one so I wouldn't have to care properly about one more person, and that you behaved like you were trained just helped. I apollogize for that."  
Regret could be heared and the look on Leo's face matched it.

"That Lord may have brought you here as one, but you at first stayed here as a companion, as a friend for the princess, and if it wouldn't have been for my lazieness..." King Leo smiled sadly at the young man in front of him, he didn't finish his sentence. "But I still would want to know your answer for this question, Michael, and be reasured that you won't face any punishment for your answer."

"What? I-I mean... What?? M-my Lord I... Forgive me, I-I don't understand..."

"You love Jen, Mikey? Ohh it would be so sweet!" The youngest princess was excited. She liked Michael and she wanted him to be part of their family. 

"I-I can't l-lie to you, your Majesties, so y-yes, Master, I-I do love her... B-but I... I know my place, m-my Lord, a-and the penalty for such disrespect."  
He thought about kneeling down again, but it wouldn't be enough to ease the situation. He was confused at what he'd been told. It was too much for him to take in at once: His Mistress loved him, his past, that he hadn't been a slave but then had been made one again...   
To bow in front of the man who spared his life but made him a slave again was something he should feel opposed about, though it seemed right to him, because this man still was his king.

"So what do you expect me to do, boy? That I would throw you into the dungeons and let you rott there? You want me to accept your claim to love my daughter?"  
Leo's patience shrunk over the last minutes their conversation lasted so it's no surprise that he sounded a little angry. For a slave however this could be a dangerous situation. When his master was angry at him, the smallest mistake could lead to enormus punishments. Michael knew that. He had faced many of them because he had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Scars on his back showed that.   
One time when the king had been in a meeting where importand desitions about theretory and borders should have been discussed. It hadn't ended to his liking and as Michael had brought the afternoon tea to the king's privat chambers he had had to serve as a punchingbag. This had happened a lot, but at that day the king had a knife laying on his desk, and in his anger, used it on the poor boy. 

Michael hadn't known the reason for this punishment 'till he had overheared a chat two of the King's guards had about that meeting. It had happened after 5 or 6 years that he had worked at the palace and it was the first time the King had punished him without naming a reason. Sadly this incident hadn't been the last nor the most painfull.

Hearing the anger in his masters voice took away all the currage he had mustered to stand and he hurried to bow as low as he could, just to avoid unnessecary pain. He didn't want to give the monarch more reasons to deny him the permission to court his daughter, not when the chance wasn't really big from the start.

The Queen senced the change in her husbands mood and laid a calming hand on his arm. "Calm down, love, I don't think he wanted to make you angry. Am I right, Michael?"

"No I- I-I m-mean yes, y-your Majesty." Now, the young slave cowered again, not knowing what to expect or to do otherwise to show his submissiveness. He had learned that it was the best to try and calm his master down, and most time this succeeded in making himself small and show the other that he knew his place. And that was at their feet, bowing as low as possible.


	11. Den, Lukas and... Nick?

To see her lover like this again sent a jolt of pain through Jennifer's heart, but before she could say anything, the big door opened and her best friend entered, his guest in tow.

"Goooood- Woah why is Michael cowering like that? I Thought after yesterday, that would be over now." Den was surprised at the scene that played in front of him. Letting go of Lukas' hand he went over to the royal family.   
"What's going on?"

"Daddy scarred Mikey." Emily stood and went over to hug the young monarch. Den was regent of his kingdom, even if his father was still alive. But they had agreed, that Dennis would take over from his father when he was of age. The former King helped his son in everything needed, and ruled when Dennis was away. Like now.

"How... And, Why?" Den was confused. Judging on what he had heared and seen yesterday, there was no need for Michael to bow, like ever again. Had he missunderstood it all?  
He looked over at Lukas for help, but as the other was bowing towards his King and Queen, as well as the princesses, Lukas didn't see that.

"Because he is himself and Michael is Michael. You know both of them, Den, and you know their behaviour." Jen was angry. With her dad, with Michael, but mostly with her dad. It showed in her voice and Michael grew more and more insecure.   
"Watch your tounge, young Lady." Queen Sonja warned. 

"Mum! But I'm right. If dad would just say straight what he thinks about this and if Michael wouldn't have a reason, because of him," she pointed at her father, "to be afraid whenever someone's tone was a bit harsher than normal, we wouldn't be in this situation. And for gods shake, Lukas just stop bowing!" Jen was shouting. Oh she'd need something to punch when she's out of here. Luckily she had thousands of pillows on her bed. She did not know if all of them would survive.

As soon as he heared his princess's command and the tone she yelled it with, Lukas straightened up, not wanting to anger her more.  
The young farmer apolozised and tried to not look like he would piss himself any moment. Jennifer frightened him and he didn't want to know what she could do to him.

"No, I'm the one who needs to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled, you had nothing to do with this. I'm sorry"  
Jen looked guilty but her gaze didn't last long on the farmboy but wandered towarts her slave again. Sadness mixed to the guilt in her eyes and she had to try to fight tears watching Michael.

The slave was shaking. He had heared his mistress yelling only one time, and this was a memory, he'd rather not relive. It resulted in the most painfull punishment he had been sentenced to. But that wasn't the reason he didn't want to remember. It was the fact that he had deserved this punishment, that he had been the reason for her anger and that he should have been whiser back then.  
It should have been clear to him, that a princess wouldn't accept if a slave tried to talk her out of something she wanted to do. Even though he had known it was the right thing to do. 

He had tried to reason with a 16 year old Jennifer, back then, that her parents wanted her best and that sneaking out of the palace would be dangerous. He had lost his temper and yelled at her. He had called her thickheaded and stupid, that she was an idiot for thinking this would solve the problem. She had not liked that and called her fathers guards to arrest and punish him hard. He had insulted her more than one time after all and yelling at your mistress wasn't good eather.

"Jennifer calm down. And Michael, you can stand up. I apollogize for my lillte game." Surprised, because he didn't excpect the king to apologize to him, the slave obeyed.  
Michael could feel someone step next to him and take his hand. He risked a glance to his side and saw that Jen had left her seat and was now at his side, smiling at him. "Hey." 

"Princess." Even if it was her title he said, it was like a pet name with all the love, she could hear, he laid in it.  
Squeezing his hand she stepped in front of him. Her hand caressed his cheek until she couldn't hold back any longer and kissed him. In front of her family, Den, Lukas and the servants in the room. 

It was a short kiss, but with all the love she had for him. It was a sweet, inocent one.   
"I will marry you, Michael. I won't give up on us."

they stood there, with their foreheads touching. Michael brought his hand to Jennys face. "I love you." This time their kiss wasn't inocent anymore.   
It lasted a few seconds and they only pulled apart when they heared someone clear their throat. 

"Well, I think everything is said now. You have my blessing, and there will be a puplic announcement."  
Michael stepped back, had his head bowed again when he adressed his king.   
"Master... I-I... What about the puplic... I mean I-I..." It wasn't difficult to see, how nervous and afraid the young slave was about making it all official.

"Don't worry, Michael. We will wait until you are ready. There is one thing to do first anyway. The crown princess can't marry a slave after all."  
The young man had to swallow hard and take a deep breath as he heared the Kings words. What would they do?  
He didn't notice that the King had ordered his personal Secretary to get him something and was woken of his thoughts when he heared papers being ripped.

"Looks as if you're a free man now, Mikey" The blond young man knew this voice. He looked up to where he thought it came from and saw someone he hadn't seen in a while now.  
"N-Nick?" There in the door stood his childhood friend and grinned. He made his way to the table and hugged the other. "How...?" Michael was confused. How did his former master's son get here?

"I've been invited to the ball last night Mikey. I saw you dancing. I am so proud of you!"   
"You... You were?" The now free man couldn't believe that his friend had been there yesterday. He was happy to see him, but sad that he hadn't talked to him or greeted him at least.   
As if he could read his thoughts, Nick laid a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, but dad was there and he still isn't over the embarressment the incident back then caused him. 

Michael swallowed. "Is... Is he here.. I- I mean.. now?" Michael didn't want to meet his former master. He remembered that he'd been treated badly by him, even if he didn't know exactly what was done to him. But he had scars that proofed that.   
Nervous he lowered his gaze again, a habbit that would need time to break.

"He's in one of the guest rooms. He's still rather drunk and I hope that we can be gone as soon as possible. I don't want him to embarrass me more today."  
Nick turned to the king. As a small boy he had been allowed to come to the castle as often as he wanted. Had been welcome whenever he wanted and the King and Queen were like his second parents. Because his own mother had died at his birth, he felt like the queen was a motherfigure to him. And Sonja gladly took this role. She liked the boy, now young man, and had missed him the last 10 years that he hadn't visited.

"King Leo, Queen Sonja, I thank you for your invitation and that we could stay here. I apollogize for my father and his behavour. I... one of the vases in the guestroom broke while he stumbled in his drunken state. I will pay the price for it, of course."   
Nick was ashamed and his red cheeks showed it.

"Hello my boy, I didn't see you yesterday. Did you enjoy yourself?" King Leo, too, was fond of the boy. Since he saw him when his father brought Michael here, he had an eye on the boy and his wellfare.   
Soja went to the brown haired boy and just as Micheal before embraced him. 

"I missed you Nicolas! It's been so long." They held each other a few more seconds, before Nick said something again.  
"I know, I'm sorry. But dad didn't want me to come here again. he locked me into my room when he catched me sneaking out. After a time I gave up. When the invitation came I was so happy because I would see you all again. I missed you all, too."

Now it was Jen's turn to hug him. She too had befriended him when he visited Michael all these years ago.   
"Hey Nick." She smiled.

Michael couldn't surpress the sadness and jealousy that he felt watching them, even if he should know now, that Jen was his. He still thought himself unworthy of her and still couldn't believe that she would choose him.  
"Oh don't look like that, Mikey. I won't take her from you." Nick's laughter made Jen pull away. She went back to the young man she loved and linked their hands. "You're cute when you're jealous." Michaels cheeks went a deeper red as before when Nick had pointed out his jealousy. Out of habbit he bowed his head.

"Don't. you don't have to do this anymore." Michael looked her in the eyes, all his insecurety for everyone to notice.  
A small smile on his face he bent down to kiss her, just to pull away as fast as it had started.

The smile on his face however didn't fade. He was happy. Really happy. No thoughts about what he maybe could have done wrong or if he would get punished for anything. Just happyness. And the best: he could share it with Jennifer.


	12. Punishment

"How dare they?" Jen was furious. Her yelling could be heared in the whole wing of the castle. "How can they do this to me? I'm 16!" She was punching and throwing her pillows around her room. Michael had stayed quiet first ten minutes but was now trying to calm her down.

"Mistress, please. Your parents just want your best. I think-" He was standing next to her door, only few steps away from her last target. His head he held bowed and his hands were behind his back. It was one blink of an eye that he had time to catch the pillow that flew directly at his face. 

"I don't care what you think, I don't want to marry, Michael! They can't force me! We live in the 21st century for god's sake!" Jennifer didn't let him finish when she stepped away from her bed and went towards the place where he stood. "You should be on my side, Michael."

"I'd rather be on no side, Your Highness." A short nod showed her that he didn't want to get involved, or it should have, because it didn't work like he wanted it to. "So you're on their side. You agree with them?!" The slave could hear disbelieve and hurt in her voice and it hurt his own heart to see her like that. Desperate and overwhelmed.

"I have to go. I- I need space... from... from them, from this castle..." Michael could see that she was near to being in a panic attack so he tried to reach out for her.   
"NO! No. Don't... Don't touch me! I- you... you, too... I- I need space from you, too."

It was as if she had stabbed him. His heart clenched and he felt a wave of guilt flooding through his body, but his focus was on her.   
"And what are you going to do then, Your Highness? Why don't you just talk to them? They are your parents, they will understand!" Michael really wanted Jen to calm down and that she would think her desition over again. But he knew that in that moment he wasn't talking to Princess Jen. Now he was talking to Her Royal Highness Princess Jennifer, Crown Princess and  future Queen. Her behavior towarts him, the tone in which she spoke to him abd even her aura reminded him of that. Even if he knew that she wasn't to stop from fullfulling a plan when she's like that, he had to try. It would be a desaster if the King and Queen found out he let their daughter ran away on her own. He didn't want to think about the trouble he would be in.

"No! they won't listen! You know them! I... I have to run." Jen was packing some clothes while running around her room and trying to get all she needed.

"You can't just run away!" Michael knew that he was losing his temper, but had to hold it back. It wouldn't end well if he leashed out at his mistress. "It's dangerous and-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!  REMEMBER YOUR PLACE, YOU'RE A SLAVE!" Never before had Jennifer yelled at him like that. It angered him and made him sad that she was so focused on the thoughts of running away, that she didn't consider other opinions.

Michael watched her run through the room and a few doors before she had everything laid out on her bed next to a bag. "Please, this is childish. Stop being so thickheaded and just talk to them!" He looked her in the eyes and could see her emotions there. Desperation, anger, even a little bit of fear were open for him to see.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD UNDERSTAND ME!"

The slave, too, was desperate and worried about her if she would really sneak out and run away. "Princess, please. I just want what is best for you. I-"

"YOU THINK I'M NOT ABLE TO DECIDE THAT MYSELF? YOU ARE THE SLAVE HERE, NOT ME! YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT. I WON'T LET SOMEONE LIKE YOU DECIDE OVER MY LIVE! YOU WERE BORN INTO SERVITUDE, YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW TO BEHAVE IN FRONT OF YOUR BETTERS!"   
Jennifer took a deep breath to calm down. She knew that she was unfair and regretted her words the moment they left her mouth.   
Michael however got angry. He didn't need to be reminded that he wasn't free, that he didn't get to decide what he would do or how he wanted to live. He knew that. He knew it very well. Oh how he hated her in that moment for what she just said.

He glared at her. "Believe me, princess, I know my place! Still, you can't be that stupid and think running away would solve your problem. If you really do, you're an idot!" Before he knew it he had thrown the insults at her, nearly growling. 

This is it. 

He had lost his tamper. 

Not good. 

Michael took deep breath, lowered his head again and sunk to his knees. He knew that what he had said was inacceptable for a slave and that ether she herself or one of the guards would punish him.   
He had crossed more lines and wasn't sure if his mistress would show mercy after their fight. 

"Oh, now you do remember your place? Now you can shut up and cower? Maybe hopping that I would have mercy? No... no not this time. You- You went to far Michael. GUARDS!"

It were just a few seconds, seven he counted, until the door burst open and two armoured men stepped in.   
In unison they bowed deep before their princess.

"Your Highness. Is everything allright? We heared you calling for us." One of the men, the older was brave enough to adress her. They had  noticed her outburst and heared everything that had been said.   
Both of them agreed with Michael, but they knew, that not even they had the right to oppose her.   
Michael was in trouble. If the Princess would order them to punish him, they had to do it. 

"Arrest him. Now! I-I don't want to see him again."  
Michael was shocked. Would the Princess really...?   
"Mistress, Please I-"   
"Shut up, slave! I don't want to hear anything"  
While Jen had spoken her first order the younger guard had taken Michael's hands and cuffed them behind his back.

"I want him punished for what he did. Take him to the dungeons. Shackle him there and come back for instructions. He shall not know what he got himself into."  
Not only Michael but both guards were shocked. Until now, no one had been able to seperate the two. Jennifer had done everything that Michael wouldn't get punished harshly or ar all when they both got into trouble.

The slave was calm. Calmer than he should have been, but it was his own fault. Had he not lost his temper and insultet his mistress, all this wouldn't have happened.  
He let himself be lifted off the floor and be draged down to the dungeon. As the Princess had orderen he was shackled to the wall of one of the cells and then left alone.

Meanwhile the guards were back in the princess' chambers, waiting for the next order.  
When she told them, both of them hesitated.  
"My Princess, are... are you sure you want this? No one since I'm here got this number and survived the whipping."

Jennifer had just held her head high, even though being reminded that Michael could die because of her chosen punishment made her sad.  
She had to fight back tears as she again ordered her slave to be punished with 60 lashes of a cat o' nine tails. 

She knew that she was overreacting and she knew that Michael was right, that running away wasn't the right way. But her anger had gotten the best of her and that punishment had seemed right.

Jen grew more insecure the more seconds passed and when she heared far away screams she knew they must have reached at least ten lashes.   
One more came according to the scream that sounded through the castle and she couldn't stay in her room anymore. As fast as she could she ran down the halls before she reached the courtyard and the entrance to the dungeons.

"Stop! Please stop it!" Her voice was barely hearable over the sound of the whip cutting through the air. One last scream from Michael and Jen couldn't think anymore. She reached them in the moment the guard was about to swing the whip again. She stepped between this guard and her slave, her Michael, shouting again that they should stop.

In the last second the man let the wip fall, before it would have hit Jen.  
"Y-your Highness!" Immediadly everyone bowed and the guard who held the whip before apologized more than three times for nearly whiping her.

"No, It's Ok. How-how many did he recive?"   
She looked at the blond boy in front of her. He was hanging from his hands and breathing heavily. Moans of pain escaped his mouth now and then and Jen felt more guilt rising up in herself.  
"Untie him. Please. Please I... Just get him down." Again she had to fight against her tears and when Michael was let down and freed from the shackles she held him and sat on the floor with him, surrounded of a puddle of his own blood.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"  
Her tears ran freely now and she burried her head in Micheal's neck as she held him up.

When she looked up again, the guards in the room shifted uncomfortably.   
It didn't happen every day that the princess stopped a punishment by getting in the way. The executing guard, a 20 year old man still was in shock that he could have hurt his princess. He didn't dare to look at her, not knowing if he would get charges for it.  
"How many?"

"Almost thirty, Your Highness."  
Jen nooded. "Ok. Help me get him into my room, please. And be gentle."  
Two of the guards bowed and grabbed Michaels armes, laid them over their shoulder and went towards her room.

"You-your Highness?" The twenty year old guard bowed deep, when he was alone with his princess.  
Jen turned toward him and smiled at him. "You don't have to apologize. You didn't hit me and let it fall in time. And I know, that even if it had hit me, it wouldn't have been intended.  
I won't hold it against you..."

Jen hesitated. She didn't know his name.

"I- I'm sorry, but what's your name? I haven't seen you before, I think."  
She gestured for him to straighten again and he complied.  
"My name's Julian, your highness."   
Jen smiled at the boy who couldn't have been much older than herself.  
"Thank you. You can go now, Julian."

She herself made her way back to her room, where Michael was laying on her bed on his stomach. Jen knew he must be in pain by only looking at his back. More guilt flooded her mind and she hurried to get to him, a bucket with clean, warm water and a cloth stood next to him.   
The princess took it and carefully cleaned the cuts.

"I'm so sorry, Mikey, I should have listened to you. It won't happen again. I promise"


	13. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue

It is here, finally! Their day! 

Jennifer and Michael are getting married.  
After their talk with her parents and the official statement there had been some protests from a few nobles, that hoped to get their princess' heart, or her crown, for their own sons. 

Michael had been under immense pressure and was hated by few of the young lords of the country. Sadly, most of the older ones, too, were against her plans of whom she'd decided to marry. 

A slave marrying their princess? - Scandalous! 

Luckily there were Jen's friends, so she had most of the younger generation on her side.  
It took a lot of reasurances and even threatening of King Leo himself to get the revolting Lords' favours back.  
None the less, they had to promise, that Michael would at least have to be able to read, write, do math and that he knew their nation's history. Including the Royal Family. For all that, they demanded, he would get six month.

The Lords knew that it was nearly impossible but only then they would 'accept' a former slave as their king.  
Michael was eager to complete this task, he wanted to prove himself to them. He wanted to earn their loyalty, even if he wasn't sure if he ever would really be accepted by them.  
He still was looked at as if he had some kind of decease or as if he was some animal.

Jennifer was always by his side and helped where she could. The Princess had tought him the alphabet and the numbers up to 100 in less than three weeks. Every night they would lay in her bed, cuddle and read one of her sister's books.  
Emily, too, helped by showing the young man how she had learned her first written words.  
At first Michael was embarrased. He was a 23 years old man who had no idea of anything. It humilliated him that even Emily with her seven years was better than him.  
Sure, he had never learned anything required of him now, he had had to work when he was her age.

Eventally he succeeded in being able to read and write and knew the most of the country's and her family's history. Only the doing math was difficult. He tried countless of times, but as soon as there were higher numbers than 500 he messed up everything. When the date of their wedding was only one month ahead, he nearly quitted his efforts. Jen was understanding and also the king and queen could imagine how hard it was for the newest addition of their family.

Though, when the lords asked to test the man's abillitys in the demanded cathegories they supported Michael. Jen was beside him the whole time, he had requested that before and mentioned it to her a few times while they practiced that it would help to know she'd be there. 

He passed their tests, even if their judging glares unnerved him. He was unsure and felt as if he would fail misserably. The texts he had to read had been some old edicts from years ago over a piece of land that the ruling king had concured and gave to some of the lords.  
Some words were to difficult for the former slave but all in all they were pleased with him.  
Same for the history-test. This one was his favorit for he was interested in what he learned. He had told the Storys how Jen's great-great-grand-father fought a war against a far away cousin who had ruled a neighbouring kingdom or how said king's grandmother had been the first ruling queen their country had seen. She only had had a consort, much like he would be to Jen. 

Their lovestory was his favorit. The young Crown Princess fell in love with one of her guards. They spent much time together and managed to keep it a secret for more than five years. They were in love but when Jen's great-great-great-great-grandmother told her family, her father had someone different in mind. She had rebelled, threatened that she would elope with her lover if the king wouldn't allow her to marry whom she wanted. As she had been an only child he had no other choice than to agree. His only condition had been, that the young guard had to bow before her at their wedding, to accept that even if he was now married to her, he would not be her equal. Her father demanded, the consort to always stay one step behind her, standing and moving. He would be forced to follow the protocol strictly and have no right to decide anything that concernes state politics. He also would have to bow to every visiting royal, as well as his queen.

Surely Michael will be treated the same, as the older Lords demand tradition, but he didn't care. He was used to bow to Jen, and others too. It would change little.  
His habbit to bow his head every time someone spoke had lightened over the month and only in very few moments had Jen cought him looking at the floor. 

She had helped him becomming the person he wanted to be, free to do whatever he wanted. Here and there he still asked her permition but that also faded the more selfworth the former slave got.

His only failure at this test was to calculate. He did his best but what the Lords asked of him had been too difficult. Discouraged he tried to remember how to devide or multiplicate the higher numbers but eventually he had to give up after finishing only half of the task.  
He had felt bad. Looking back now he can't believe how they had let him pass when calculating was an importand part of his new life. He had felt not nearly worthy to be her consort when he had failed her so terrible, but Jen had convinced him that his results here would not show his worth. His worth showed in his good heart and his smart mind. 

Now he was standing in front of the altar in the palace's church. His hands fiddled with his jacket and he couldn't stand still. Nick, his best mate, tried to calm him down by making little jokes. This desition had been clear to everyone as Nick had been his only friend, though, when Michael had asked the young man he had been surprised. Of course he would gladly do it.  
"Hey, don't worry, Mikey, she won't ditch you!"  
The groom looked at him, an unsure smile on his face. "I appreciate your efforts, Nick, but you're not helping at the moment."

Michaels back was turned to the entrance, because tradition demands it. The groom shall not see his bride untill she's standing next to him in front of the altar.

Then, just as Nick wanted to form an answer, The Musik started to play and  
everyone in the grand halls of the church stood. Nick, who was allowed to look at the bride when she walked the long way to her lover, turned and forgot what he wanted to say. Instead he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's breathtaking, Michael, I'm so proud of you. You deserve it."  
Michael smiled thankfull at his best mate, imaging what his princess would look like.

Said young woman was still standing at the entrance, waiting for her father, who would walk her to the altar. The king hugged his daughter, proud that she and Michael had made it this far, and offered her his arm.  
The greatfull smile Jen gave him was barely seen under the traditional veil over her head. 

Slowly they went their way, passing benches with all the invited royals and nobles. Dennis and Lukas were in one of the front rows, sitting with his parents. They had been very welcoming to the young farmer. They immediadly decided to support his family.

Jen could see some of her friends sittung near Dennis and even some of the servants, those who Michael was close to such as the kitchen maid he ran into month ago, hav been allowed to attend. They all were also looking at her in awe.  
Yes she looked beautiful. Her hair was falling in light curles over her back, a few braids where gems were braided into along with them. A tiara crowned her head to show her royal status. She wanted it to be just a small one. She would feel bad to stand in front of her groom wearing signs of royalty whereas he himself would have no such things. She felt that it would look as if she too saw him far beneath her.

So she just chose a small tiara, a decent neckless and earings, as well as only her father's ring and a small braceless.  
Her gown was stunning. It was a creme white dress with silk and diamonds all over the corset. It looked a little like the dress she wore on her birthday. It was wide bit not to wide and four kids were holding it while she went towarts her groom, so it wouldn't slide too mutch on the floor behind her. 

She too was nervous. She felt so happy!  
When they arrived the waiting Michael, who had held his head bowed again, the king kleared his throat. Michael turned, thanked his soon to be father in law and when they reached the two chairs in front of the altar he lifted the vail. All the words he had wanted to say were gone. He didn't know how to form any word and even his breath he had held.  
"Wow. You... I-" 

The priest had started to greet the pair and their guests but as well as everything else arund them it was far away.  
It's only them and t whole speach the priest gave, they had looked into each others eyes, smiling, crying, happy to be here.  
When it came to the vows, Michael got more nervous than he had been. They had given him a text he was to recite and there were a few things he'd be supposed to do, like bowing and he would just get to kiss her hand, not her mouth, because eben as her consort, a (former) slave would never have the right to kiss the future queen, at least in puplic. His status, even if he had been freed by the king himself, followed him everywhere.

Jen was first. Of course she was, she's the princess. She promised him to love and honour him, to support him in good and in worse times.  
She held his gaze, even though his head was bent slightly. He smiled as she slid her father's ring onto his fingers.  
As soon as she had finished, he was about to get on one knee and start his vows, when he was stopped by a pair of hands holding him up.  
He was confused, He knew that he would have to do it eventually, the king had told him that more times than he could tell.

"Wait. I... I don't want you to bow before me." She looked only at her love when she spoke, her love for him showing in her eyes.  
"I don't want you to bow ever again. You had to do it way to long!  
I don't want you to be only my consort. I want to have an equal next to me. So please don't bow and don't say what those lords want you to say now." Her hands had wandered from his arms to his head and carresed his cheeks while she spoke.

Unsure Michael looked at her, searched her eyes, for what he was looking he didn't know. "Are you sure, Princess? I don't care if I would have do bow, I'm used to it by now, as long as I can be with you..."  
Jen smiled at him, his submissive side was still showing, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to her in this moment, as long as she had her love as an equal next to her.  
"Yes Michael, I want you to be my King, I want to rule with you, not over you when it's time, and I don't want my live decided for me by some old men who don't want to let go of old ways."

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" The sudden outburst came from none other than Lord Rengus. His face showed his rage and anger about the princess and his former slave. He had been one of the Lords who wanted to deny them to wed. He had fought to the end that Michael would not be allowed to marry Jennifer. "THIS IS INSANE, HOW CAN YOU ALLOW A SLAVE TO STAND THERE? THE PRINCESS IS TO BE WED TO A PRINCE OR A NOBLE WITH A STRONG LINEAGE, LIKE MY SON! NOT SOME SCUM WHO DOESN' EVEN KNOW THE SIMPLEST MATH! 

Nick, too, was angry, but not at the people he called his friends, but at his father. The young man knew that he still hated Michael for the embarressment he got himself into all those years ago and he saw how insecure Michael got when his former master pointed out his failure for all to hear. No wonder he felt ashamed and it could be seen, that he slowly fell back into his old behavoir: Bowed head and blending in with the backround.  
"Dad just stop! If you're against this, just leave. I do support them and if you can't get over the humilliation you caused yourself back then, don't take it out on Michael. He does deserve Jen, and in my oppinion he does deserve to be crowned King when Jennifer takes over the throne. Those laws are from ages ago! We have to reform them if we want the monarchy to last." A hand on The former slave's shoulder caused him to look at his oldest friend, a smal smile at his face. The blond mouthed a short thanks to the young man who, without a second thought, had  
defended him.

The princess, too, senced Michael's discomfort. She took his hand and squeezed, to show him she was there and would stand up for him. She turned from Nick to the crowed.  
"Thank you, Nick. And Now once and for all, I will make Michael my husband and king. I won't watch my future husband bow before me. And for all those who think him unworthy, you're wrong. He is the most caring person I know. He had helped me so many times and even if I made mistakes he never gave up on me. I love you, Michael and I'm happy to be called your wife soon."  
Jen gave a reasuring smile which Michael returned hesitately, but happily.  
"I love you."

"So can we continue?" The old Priest had smiled at his princess, while she had stood up for her husband to be, and just as the King and Queen he was proud of her and Nick.  
"Please."  
the priest nodded. "I think your scripted vow won't be nessecary now, Michael, but do you promise to love Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Jennifer and to honor her in good and worse?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, then you may kiss your bride now, Sir."

Michael slowly tok one step towards his now wife, took her face in both of his hands and kissed her. It had been their first one, because of traditions, though it was wonderfull for them.

"I love you, Jen"  
"As I do you, Mikey"


End file.
